Let Me Help You
by FanaticKatana
Summary: Kurama needs to release stress/tension, you are there to his aid. One shot. Lemon. You/Kurama.


I walked to the office I was so used to going that I could blindfold myself and still find my way there. My heart was pounding with every bit of excitement I felt, because I'm walking into my boss's office. Shuichi Minamino, the heir to the Hatanaka Corporation, is the man I never thought I'd love more than anything else. However, he's not one to mix business and relationships, hence we display professionalism regardless of our relationship. It's hard, but we don't have a choice but to go by the staff's code of ethics.

I knocked on the door twice, staring at the sign above the door waiting for it to lit up. The door is made of concrete maple wood, while the windows were covered with curtains, so there was no way of seeing what goes on in the office from the outside. The sign "Enter" which was above the door flashed its usual neon green, I opened the door, walked into the office, and closed the door behind me.

Shuichi Minamino, or rather, Kurama, gave me permit to be seated in front of his desk, I did as I was told. On a normal basis, when this happens, I would be receiving a list of new tasks at hand to handle. However this current situation came to me as a surprise, because he only said two words.

"You're fired" Kurama said. I just sat there and stared, a little surprise as to why would he do such a thing. Kurama stood up from his desk chair and started undoing his neck tie as he continued to speak "I apologize, but only you can help me with taking this stress away. Hence, I'm firing you, so I can do this.." Observing his features, he did look exhausted from his workload and his nonwork related business, being a concerned girlfriend I am, I'd do anything to help him ease his worries. I stood up as Kurama was approaching me, before he could say anything I placed my lips on his. He hugged me and deepened the kiss, not letting me go.

None of us were surprised with this, all I ever wanted to do was to make him happy, if doing this helps release his tension, I will be more than happy to do so, partially because I wanted this just as bad.

Kurama lowered his kisses to my neck, leaving butterfly kisses along the way, while unbuttoning my formal top with skill. While he was busy fondling with my buttons, I removed his undone neck tie and proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. I could feel Kurama's impatience to undress me, before I knew it, the papers, stationeries and whatnots have been shoved to the floor and his tabletop was replaced by me lying on it while my legs hugged his hips. My formal top was sent flying to ground leaving me with my bra on, my pencil skirt was rolled up from the position I was in.

I was glad I chose today of all days to wear my favourite bra, furthermore the clasp was in the front so Kurama had little to no trouble of unclasping it and tossing my bra aside, revealing my big round breast with erected nipples. He wasted no time to suck on one nipple while nibbling the other with his hand, his free hand went between my upper thighs teasing my already wet vagina. My fingers were tangled in his smooth hair keeping it out of his face. I did my best not to moan out loud as he was sucking my breast, but couldn't hold in my moan as he toyed with my wet folds between my legs. "Ohhhh Kurama!" I yelled his name when I felt two fingers shoved repeatedly into my vagina, pleading him to go faster. Not only did he increase his speed, he shoved a third finger causing me to arch into his body while he sucks on my other breast and kneading the other with his hand.

"Grrh Kurama! Take me please!" I pleaded as impatience grew. Kurama looked up at me and smirked with lust-filled eyes, he then proceeded to remove my panties through my skirt completely and shoved his tongue into my pussy. "OH GOD YES!" I screamed as he continued to lick my folds and shove his tongue back in and out repeatedly, licking off whatever pre ejaculation I had. I sat up wanting pleasure him the same as he's doing to me, but before I could move more than an inch I was shoved back on to the table, vines wrapped around my wrist holding me down. So he wants to play rape huh? Honestly, the thought excited me even more, I want him to use my body for his own pleasure. Kurama stood up and kissed me intimately, his hands pushing his pants down to reveal his thick and long, erected member. It was already dripping with pre-cum and I pleaded him to just throb me with it already.

He wasted no time with my request as I felt him thrust deeply and quickly into me, I let out a scream of pleasure. It didn't hurt to my surprise. Kurama continued to pull out til he was almost all out, then slammed right back into me again, sending waves of pleasure over me. He increased his speed eventually, pounding his penis into me with demonic speed. Suddenly, the vines on my hands were released as he pulled out, he easily lifted me and flipped me over so I was facing the table, he held my legs opened and wasted no time in thrusting right back into me. Kurama and I moaned each other's name out loud as we were nearing our climax. Kurama leaned over me, wrapped his arms around my body and held me by grabbing my breasts with both hands and held me up so he was fully pounding into me. "OH YES! FASTER KURAMA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ignoring the fact we are both having sex on his office table. Kurama planted kisses on my shoulder blades to my back as he continue to thrust his member into me with maximum speed, "Ohgod Kurama, I'm about to climax!" I yelled, just as he pounded two more times, I came. My inner walls tensed and squeezed around his thick cock, splashing love juices all over his penis, causing him to climax as well as he shot his cum right into my vagina.

We relaxed in that position for a few seconds, and suddenly he lifted me up, handcuffed me and tossed me on to the couch in his office for raping scene round 2.


End file.
